Allen ga Kiru!
by asthmatichufflepuff
Summary: In which the ULTRA KAWAII Allen (he always is) gets transported to the world of AGK though the Ark. Will our favorite kind-of albino join Night Rain or the Jaegers? Set after the defeat of the Earl. Set after Scheele and Braht die; Lubbock does not exist. Thanks to gimmemango and marshmallowfeminist674 for help! Now UP FOR ADOPTION, message me if you want.
1. Allen Meets Angry People

**A/N: I am. Linderp. I am meat, the embodiment of good-lookin', good-quality beef. I am already cooked, so you should not flame me, unless you want your next steak to be charred. THIS ISSA ME NUMERO UNO FANFIC!**

**And now for the disclaimahaha.**

**Allen: (arguing with Tyki) -and dango is not to be wasted on your stinkin' teez! Oh, hold on. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino, and Akame Ga Kill belongs to...someone. It's still considered giving credit. (resumes argument)**

**Tatsumi: Special thanks to gimmemango-sama for helping me publish, and thanks to marshmallowfeminist674-san for contributing to original story concept!**

**Shiro: FYI, this story is set after Bulat and Scheele were killed. Also, in this story it's slightly AU...the perverted avocado haired guy doesn't exist. I think his name was, um, Lubbock? And it branches out from canon plot... Anyhow.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"_I will send you to another world, Allen. I will do it soon. And I ask that you help them with their cause. To overthrow an unjust and corrupt government, that continuously sows restlessness and sin among the citizens."_

_Allen blinked and opened his eyes. The Ark had just contacted him._

* * *

Allen was now 108 years old, but didn't look a day older than fourteen, thanks to his Noah genes.

After the war with the Earl, he had taken to exploring the ark, marking the destinations of its many doors and corridors. The rest of the remaining Noahs - that is to say, Wisely, Tyki, and Rhode - and Kanda, just trained, ate, or entertained themselves in the main rooms of the Ark. Neah did his own stuff in the piano room. They had split into separate bodies after Allen had joined the Black Ark and the White Ark together.

The group had gotten used to Allen disappearing for months at a time, usually whenever he did something Allen-like. Such as tripping and falling into one portal or another. Or going away on purpose after he ate all of Kanda's soba and wanted to escape Yuu's wrath.

Lavi, the majority of the Noahs, and all of the exorcists aside from Allen and Kanda had perished in the last battle. The survivors missed them sorely.

They didn't miss one, though... A certain wielder of Dark Boots.

Lenalee had gone over to the Earl's side for reasons unknown. Allen had killed her himself.

Now, this was what Allen was currently thinking of. This is what caused him to fall over, faceplant on the nearest door (marked 53) and go straight through it to another dimension.

This is Allen currently.

* * *

_After one hundred years of this happening, you'd think that I'd learn better by now, _Allen mused nonchalantly as he picked his way delicately through the bushes surrounding the area he had landed on.

_But then again, the Ark is a fickle little beast who does anything it wants. It planned this. I wonder how am I supposed to... overthrow a government? Wait, what?_

Unfortunately, the door had disappeared as soon as he had landed with a rough whump in the middle of some forest.

As the whitette stepped past another ring of birch trees, he came upon a building.

"**Night Raid**" was emblazoned on a dark, formidable square building right smack-dab in the middle of an open clearing.

"Well, they're not trying to be inconspicuous. I guess I'll ask them for directions. And food, and local history, and maybe some currency." he mumbled doubtfully to himself, stepping towards the front door.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, which was opened very quickly.

Allen found himself being stared down by:

A snarling cat-woman-hybrid-something. Brandishing claws.

An armor-man-with-cape. Looking as if he would gladly crush Allen any time.

A white-haired-cyborg-eyepatch-miss. Smoking like Marian Cross and giving him a death look.

A black-haired-mini-female-Kanda. The katana just added to the resemblance.

A small blonde with a very, very, very big gun. She was growling, "Fire em' up, Pumpkin."

_Ehh?! What the bloody hell is happening!?_

"Who are you? A spy?" Cat Woman hissed.

"Wha-a-at!? N-no! I just wanted some help, a-and could you please stop pointing your weapons at me!?" Allen stammered, looking cross eyed at the katana being held a mere centimeter away from his forehead. Mistress Kanda glared at him.

The last thing Allen heard was the Woman Cross speaking to Quite-Buff Armor Dude and Angry Gun Midget, "Mine, you knock him out. Tatsumi, you bring him in."

* * *

Najenda squinted at the suspicious intruder tied up to the couch as Akame chewed on some pork. Tatsumi's head was currently being… suffocated by Leone's… rather generous assets as Mine tried in vain to tug her away.

"Ur-rk… Did Road make me drunk again?" slurred the captive, who was still half-unconscious.

Najenda, who was a bit cranky that day, shot out her grappler arm and slapped the prisoner.

"Uwah!?"

"Name, rank, occupation, origin, gender. Who's Road?" She demanded as the others stopped their antics.

"Anh… but you just… My name is Allen Walker, I don't have an occupation as of right now, I'm human and that's my origin, and. I'm male, alright? And Road's my, _sigh_, girlfriend of a sorts. Why did you capture me? Who are you?"

"You found our headquarters," Mine put in, scowling and crossing her arms, "And nobody is supposed to find our headquarters."

(At this point, Allen would have sweatdropped. But something that manga-ish would never happen.) So Allen thought, _But their headquarters is almost as intimidating as the Black Order was… I think they'd be discovered by people by now… _


	2. Allen Licks a Hand

**A/N: Again, DGM and Akame ga Kiru do not belong to me. Linderp-sama out. New chappie, in! **

"Anyhow," Najenda continued. "Elaborate. Have you had any occupations before? You being human doesn't count as an origin. Tell me more about this Road of yours. And are you really a male? Your face is too feminine. Tell the truth, or we'll interrogate you all day." Mine and Tatsumi nodded their heads in agreement.

"Boss," Akame spoke up, "But don't you remember today we were planning on assas-"

Leone clamped a hand over Akame's mouth. Akame licked it.

"Yecch!" Leone screeched, waving her contaminated hand around madly. She leaped across the room and over Allen's head, and wiped it on Pumpkin, thus provoking Mine.

Allen and Tatsumi watched; Allen bemusedly, Tatsumi panicking.

The boss had a vein popping out on her head as she lit another cigarette.

"Shut. UP!" She hollered. Akame stopped dodging Leone's swats, Leone stopped running from Mine and Pumpkin. "Quick change of plans. We are going to leave _Allen _here, tied up securely, as we go to assa_\- visit _our esteemed friend the brothel-runner."

_They obviously don't think that I can do anything harmful, like escaping. Do I really look that innocent? _Thought Allen, his mind drifting back to a time when Road had dressed him up in a gown, despite his incoherent protests. Even Kanda had gotten a nosebleed.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I- I'm not harmless at all!_

The sound of the front doors slamming and locking as the rowdy group departed jolted him back to the present.

_Urk. Well, at least they think I am…_

So he decided to use that to his advantage.

He bent over so that the ropes strained against his skin. Concentrating, he activated his Innocence - Crowned Clown - and used his newly-formed claws to slice the ropes.

Allen sprang up as his restraints fell to the floor.

"Yes!" He proclaimed in delight, rubbing his his legs, which had been rubbed raw by the ropes.

Resolving to escape and find a way back home as soon as possible, Allen leaped towards the doors. He was planning on getting out, and then asking any people he came across about this new dimension. That way he could mark the Ark door when he returned -

Oh, yeah. The doors were locked.

Well, no problem. Allen summoned an Ark gate to phase through the front wall of Night Raid Headquarters.

Which didn't work either.

Sometimes Allen really hated the Ark. He could just imagine it going, "_Nuh-uh, mister fourteenth! You haven't done what I sent you here to do, so I am definitely not helping you leave so soon. Figure it out on your own."_

That left his last option.

Allen pulled his big-ass-shit exorcism broadsword out of his wrist and used it to knock down the door. His kidnappers would probably be furious when they came back, but he figured that he'd be gone before that happened.

He deactivated his Innocence.

Then Allen scampered back through the forest, this time in the opposite direction of where he thought the psychotic Night Raid members might have gone.

* * *

As the short boy strode through the bushes, he clicked on his "gay little earring" (as Kanda put it) and tried to contact Tyki Mikk.

Miraculously, it worked! Most likely because Ark couldn't mess with Komui's futuristic tech.

~_Bzzt _"Boy, is that you? Yes? _Bzzt. _Where _bzzt _did the Ark dump you this time?"~ came the Portuguese Noah's voice over the speaker chip.

"Who else could it be? Hai, this is Allen, the one who always beats you at poker. Stop calling me 'boy'.

Tyki, I'm just calling to ask you to tell the others that I'm in another dimension again, and I don't know when I'll be back. You know, Ark is asking me to help people and stuff. I can't hear you very well over the transcommunicator, either. I think the battery is running out on my side."

~_Bzzt _"Got it, _bzzt _boy. Make your way back _bzzt _as soon as you can. _Bzzt. _Road's going between bawling her eyes out and pulling her candles on us. Even Yuu misses you, even though he won't admit it. I miss you too, though I think _bzzt_ it's mostly because only you and Wisely know how to play poker. And Wisely can read minds _bzzt_."~

"Got it. Bye."

Allen clicked off the transcommunicator.

* * *

Allen kept walking for a good number of hours, wondering when the forest would clear out and end.

He noticed the sun beginning to set, as he finally reached an opening that led to a dirt road.

As he was too tired to keep going, he found a good-sized oak tree some yards away and climbed it with ease. That would keep any wild animals prowling around at night from him.

He had found the tree just in time, because the sun was just disappearing under the horizon as Allen made himself comfortable.

But as he slept, he was plagued with nightmares; memories from the war that he hadn't remembered in years.

* * *

_The war was supposed to be over. The Earl was dead - yet amongst all the dead or injured bodies littering the battlefield, two figures continued to parry each other in a shower of sparks. Allen's glowing silver cloak was torn and bloody; his opponent was in the same condition. They rose up into the air, still exchanging blows._

"_Why?" Allen croaked, staring into the glassy, empty eyes of Lenalee. He dodged another blow._

"_Earl-sama offered me what you never could give me. What Kanda, Brother, Lavi, all of them never could." Lenalee snarled in reply, and aimed another kick at his head. "Power." Her voice was harsh and guttural, a result of the unnatural bonding of her Dark Boots with Dark Matter within her body._

_He ducked, and quickly used Clown Belt to get behind her. _

"_I used to think that I loved you." Allen murmured. "But… _

_But now, I know that I loathe you." He added listlessly, voice turning hard and cold. As his sword pierced her heart and she writhed in pain, he continued,_

"_And there is no forgiveness for sinners."_

_The lifeless body of Lenalee plummeted down to earth._

* * *

Somewhere in the Empire, the Empire's strongest awoke, blue hair streaming down as she sat up.

General Esdeath had sensed someone.

Someone strong.


	3. Allen Lies to a Guard

**A/N: Linderp is currently off looking at cat videos on Youtube and space-time theories on the science side of Tumblr. So, today the ~FAUBYULASH NEHKOH~ (me) shall be taking over! :3 So, even though she wishes it did, DGM and Akame ga Kiru do NOT belong to Linderp-sama! 3 GIVE ME A HUG!**

**Tatsumi: Ahhhh… **_*backs away very slowly*_

**Allen: …**

**Allen: … **

**Allen: … **

**Allen: ***_walks out of the room_*****

Allen woke up exactly as the sun rose past the distant mountains. He had forgotten all about last night's dreams.

He yawned and stretched luxuriously, peering at the brilliant hues of the early morning sky. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Allen slid down the tree and strode towards the dirt road.

Damn, he was hungry. Obviously the first thing that came to Allen's mind was finding someone to annihilate at poker. Then he'd use his winnings to get all the food he could eat, which was a lot.

_Hnnn. Does this dimension have mitarashi dango? Well, as long as there aren't any Kandas or Cross'._

* * *

He stopped jogging down the road as soon as he caught up to a run-down cart hauled by a couple of donkeys. It was headed in the same direction he was traveling, albeit very slowly.

"Oi!" He hollered. Not very gentlemanly, but he was hungry. And angry. He was hangry.

The man driving the cart stopped the donkeys and turned around. "Whaddya want? Can't a man lug his cabbages in peace?"

Allen blinked. "Uh, can I get a ride? Or eat a cabbage?"

Cabbage Man eyed him disdainfully. "Not 'nless you can pay, or fight well enough to act as a bodyguard."

"I can fight." The exorcist offered hesitantly.

"Wit' those skimpy arms? Short stature? No thanks. Bu' you can have a cabbage."

With that said, Cabbage Man slapped the donkeys' butts and drove off, leaving Allen behind in the dust.

"What a bloody twat." He complained, offended. He gnawed on a limp cabbage leaf and continued the trek to wherever the stupid path led to.

* * *

Allen stopped politely cursing British gibberish when he reached something that was a sign of human life.

Woah! A giant - wall.

It actually was very impressive, for it _was _very large and long. And as he neared it, Allen saw that there were entrances leading inside.

* * *

Allen tried getting in without the guards noticing, but tripped on a rat, of all things, and fell onto a burly sentry's foot.

"What business do you have in the great Capital? You visiting family? You want to become an Imperial Soldier?"

Allen decided to go along with whatever he was saying. "Aye, sir. I really want to become an Imperial Soldier. For honor and glory! To feed my family!" _Am I overdoing things?_

"Hmph. You'll soon find that, in the Capital, it's hard to get where you want if you don't have the money for it." The guard reluctantly moved aside his spear and let Allen pass through the wide-open gates.

* * *

It all made for a breathtaking view.

Saccharine-sweet ladies in flowing gowns, accompanied by gentlemen, strode on smooth sidewalks. Mansions and a variety of enormous shops, stores, and restaurants were arranged neatly alongside the street curbs. Everything was polished and gleaming; even as the Noah exorcist kicked a pebble, he could see his reflection gleaming on the surface as it skittered away.

Allen would have been impressed if not for the fact that he _was _the owner of the Ark.

_And now, for a place to stay, until the said Ark gets off my back… saving people and whatnot..._

He spotted a respectable, nice-looking girl right about to board a carriage with what he assumed was her family. He headed towards them.

"Yes?" She asked, noticing him.

"Ma'am, I'm terribly sorry, but do you know where I can stay for some nights? Like a hotel, motel, or boarding room?"

At this, the girl's eyes lit maniacally and sparkles shimmered anime-ishly around her.

"Well YOU CAN STAY WITH US!"

**A/N: Linderp says sorry for the short chapter. Linderp says that in this fanfiction, Tatsumi is already part of Night Raid (he takes the place of Avocado Hair Pervert).**

**Linderp says she is entitled to laziness because of Thanksgiving.**

**Linderp says "Have a bonus omake instead because by brain is on hold".**

_=~#~~Omake~~#~=_

Allen paused before skipping out of Night Raid. _Ohhh! I almost forgot!_

He dashed over to the well-stocked refrigerator in Night Raid's kitchen and threw it open.

"Uwah, I must be in heaven!" He drooled, gazing at the heaps of succulent dango and expertly cooked meat.

He grabbed all of it and ran away, slamming the front doors but forgetting to close the refrigerator.

_Some hours later._

"The prisoner's gone!"

"Ehh?! The fridge door is open!"

"But where did Sis and me's dango go?"

There was an evil, dangerous glint on the (usually) expressionless black haired girl's face. "Meat! Meat! WHERE IS MY MEAT! I WILL CASTRATE THEM RIP THEIR BALLS OFF I WILL DESTROY THEM WITH MURASAME!"

"GYAHHHH! AKAME, STAWP!"

_Omake end_


	4. Allen Kills A Family

**A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

"This is a really nice house," Allen observed as the girl, Aria, dragged him into the main halls.

He felt rather bad for the guards at the front gate, who had to lug around Aria's humongous shopping bags while the rest of Aria's family trooped around merrily.

"Have a seat, have a seat." Aria's father, Mr. Eluqince beamed. "Ari-Air has a tendency to pick up people off the streets because she's so kind-hearted."

"Paapaaaa! Don't call me that!" Said girl whined.

In all actuality, Allen doubted such generosity. When _he_ was living on the streets, nobody had helped him. Except for Mana, but he was Neah's brother. And who wouldn't take care of the mistreated kid who had your brother's slumbering consciousness implanted inside of him?

_A lot of people, actually, _Black Allen mused. _Lots of asses in the universe._

Regular Allen slapped Black Allen and shoved him back into a mental closet.

"Anyhow, dear." Aria's mother interrupted lightheartedly. "Mister…."

"I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"Mister Walker. You don't seem to be from around these parts, from the way you were looking at the roads and all. Tell us about where you come from, and we'll tell you about the Capital."

* * *

_So. The Capital is run by a little kid and the Prime Minister. _The whitette reviewed while the guards led him to his room. _Like Hitler-Wannabe Lvellie and the Vatican… I'm glad Neah crushed him._

Allen wasn't stupid.

Far from it.

He obviously couldn't trust people based on first looks; he was too experienced and battle-hardened for that, even if Road insisted that he was the most cutest thing since forever.

Even though he and Neah were now separate entities, they both retained Noah abilities (but the dark-haired half was better at using them). Some included enhanced hearing, quickened reactions, controlling all versions of the Ark, and being able to manipulate sound waves.

Allen put the "enhanced hearing" to use as soon as the guards were out of his view.

Ohhh, eww.

Moans and groans and who-knows-what were coming from over to the west wing of the mansion. Sounding rather like someone with Tyki's Teez inside them, or Wisely mind-probing them, or -

He had never realized that his "family" was made up of masochists, and other such kinds of people.

And being the sort of person he was, Exorcist General Fourteenth Noah Allen Mana Walker headed there.

* * *

General Esdeath gazed coolly at the bloated man across from her.

"Prime Minister, what have you called me here for?"

* * *

The only thing he could do was gape, horrified, at the chamber he had discovered.

Blood.

Allen stared at the various crimson-stain torture tools littered around the room, the dead, mutilated bodies piled up everywhere.

_Who would…?_

And he whipped his head around at the voice that croaked weakly from a cage in the corner of this hell.

"Who are y-you?" The owner of the hoarse voice was a young black-haired teen.

Allen hurriedly picked his way towards the boy. "I mean no harm."

"Are you here to rescue us?" The black-haired teen's face lit up momentarily, before being drained of all color again.

"But it's useless, they killed her, and they killed me, and I'm going to die…" With a sudden, thrashing jerk, he glared at Allen fiercely.

"Don't let them - they drugged us - the family! Aria, the little bitch! She killed Sis! She DID! SHE -"

A splatter of red decorated the floor; the life had left the young man's unfaltering eyes.

* * *

"General," the Prime Minister purred, his jowls moving, "I would like to ask a favor of you."

"And what is this favor?" Asked Esdeath, impatient. She was just itching to get back to her little toys down in the dungeons.

"I would like you," he paused, "To create a team of skillful fighters. I ask that you start today. No matter whether you find a rogue, a criminal, a hero, a citizen. No matter what they were doing at the time that you recruit them."

He finished, "As long as they are _strong._"

General Esdeath nodded once, sharply, before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

Without hesitation, Allen vowed to kill, to massacre, the family that had seemed so nice and generous. A dangerous glint wavered in his eyes, then turned absolutely murderous.

Black Allen was happy.

* * *

Mr. Eluqince was about to fall asleep when he saw it.

Those glinting eyes pierced his hazy mind, and for some incomprehensible reason, he was terrified.

With a hiss of venom, a flash of white; the creature that was supposed to have been their next experimentation subject dropped from the ceiling and slashed with gleaming claws on one hand.

The sheets were stained ruby-red.

Mrs. Eluqince hummed under her breath as she walked down the hall shrouded in shadows; her mind was on writing her diary entry for the night.

"The boy called Ieyasu had a crush on the girl Aria was playing with. His screams we -"

Her head fell onto the carpeted floor; her body followed after.

Aria decided to check in on the _toys _before she went to bed.

But then she saw something flashing to the side and -

Blood spurted out as Allen slit her throat.

* * *

Allen froze, tensing his muscles in preparation of a possible fight when he heard the click-clack of heavy boots behind him.

"Good evening," General Esdeath drawled, "Would you care to join my Jaegers?"

_What?_

"You viciously killed those poor, poor people."

_Yeah, but…_

"You can't run, I have my ice barriers set up."

_Ohhhhh._

"You can't fight, you don't know how strong I am, you don't know if there are backup fighters."

_Urk._

"I am General Esdeath, the Empire's strongest. Who are you?"

At the mentioning of the Empire, Allen made up his mind.

"Allen Walker. What are the Jaegers?"


	5. Allen Escapes Miss Ice

**A/N: I might not update regularly OR quickly, sorry. I'm trying to work on all the other ideas flitting around my big head.**

The whitette couldn't help but bite back giddy laughter as he raced away from the Very Angry General, who, at the moment, was flinging these ice beams at his rapidly retreating back.

He quickly ducked a gleaming ice spear launched at his head, and leaped onto the roof, ducking into the chimney - so _stuffy - _and hid his presence. If the lady was telling the truth - that she had set up ice barriers - then this way, he wouldn't have to go past them.

The click-clack of General Esdeath's steel-capped boots soon was heard nearby.

_She must've jumped up too._

Allen waited, though, holding his breath and praying to some deity up there that he wouldn't be found. At least he had waited for the blue-haired woman to tell him all about her team of Power Rangers Jaegers, which was important information, before making his escape.

"Some sort of teleportation teigu? I can't sense any killing intent, nor presence…Better withdraw my barricades, no point in them now." There was a muffled whump as Esdeath jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. Allen waited until he was absolutely sure she was gone and also got off.

It was almost midnight.

He wasn't superhuman; of course he was tired. The logical thing to do, in his opinion, was to re-enter the mansion and go straight to the guest room.

On his way, he gingerly tiptoed past a corpse (he didn't want to get his clothes any dirtier than they were, with all the soot and ash), and narrowly avoided a puddle of blood.

Allen huffed in annoyance when he realized that he was _hungry _again. Oh well, he'd just deal with it the way he had done in the past: sleep, rage, or ignore.

He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Back in a dream.

_Screams. Echos of lives gone. Pain, terror. Pain. Pain beyond what his mind could comprehend. Guilt. The nagging feeling eating away at him, all. The. Time. _

_The boy remembered them all. Every single one. _

_Dead._

Allen twitched in his sleep, something was coming.

_Timothy, cornered by an elemental Level 4, helpless. Incinerated._

_Malcolm X. Lvellie. It was after the boy had taken on the Noah transformation. Neah, inside his mind at the time, had insisted on revenge._

_Laughmadcacklingfearpainpainhecouldhavesavedthembuthedidnothedidnotnotnot - _

_Marian Cross. Master; dead from a lethal poison from Dark Matter, from when he had shielded the boy._

Around the mansion, every door was being opened, every room was being checked.

_And the boy remembered the fear on the now-dead so-called _comrades' _faces as they saw him on the mountain of akuma ash, scarlet splatters drenching him - _

_He remembered how it felt - _

_He had wanted to kill, had not restrained himself the way he had when he was naught but an exorcist; nothing more, nothing less._

_Was it the need to survive? Could he blame it on Neah? Was it the fault of his Noah genes?_

_No, he couldn't blame anything._

_But suddenly, the cries halted and everything shrunk to white silence._

"Look at this, Leone!"

"Nya~a, what is it, Mine?"

"That weird guy we kidnapped…"

"Ho? So he did our job for us. Oi, Boss! Come over here!"


End file.
